


You talk too much

by orphan_account



Category: Hansel and Gretel: Witch Hunters (2013)
Genre: Casual Sex, F/M, Missing Scene, POV First Person, POV Male Character, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:44:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mina tells Hansel the water heals. That's not why he gets into the pond, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You talk too much

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by one tiny incomplete scene in the middle of the movie which gives away nothing about the plot.

Damn, she is fine. And all in one piece, too - no scars - well, not on her ass, anyway. Maybe I'll just wade, get my feet wet. They're killing me. Actually, my whole body is killing me. Trying to take a witch broom for a joy ride'll do that to you. I manage to get my boots off without dislocating anything and sit down on a rock with my bare feet in the pool.  
  
"I like water, don't get me wrong, just not into total immersion, you know? Gretel's always pestering me about cleanliness...I'm clean enough, it's the work that's dirty..."  
  
I'm up to my knees now and damn, what a relief; I guess I made a noise, because I look over and Mina's smiling.  
  
"I told you, the water's healing," she says. "You should get in, all the way."  
  
Oh, lord. If the sight of her naked butt didn't already get the attention of my cock, the sound of her mouth saying "get in" and "all the way" got the rest of me on board, too.  
  
"Okay," I say, "but you have to turn around while I'm, um, undressing."   
  
"You're pretty shy, for a man who faces down witches for a living," she says, but she turns her back all right. Quickly I shuck off my trousers (and what a relief THAT is) and slide into the water. It's cool and there's a little bit of a current, but no wildlife, thank God.  
  
"I'm not shy," I tell her. "I'm just not used to exposing my assets in broad daylight. Why give anyone a clear target, is my thought."  
  
It's true; I'm only an exhibitionist where kicking witch ass is concerned, and even then my pants stay firmly on. When I've got a lovely lass in my arms, on the other hand, I like it dark, under the covers, preferably behind a locked door with my gun next to the bed. I've had no complaints, so far.  
  
I start to make small talk about the last witch we found in an aquatic environment. Mina's still smiling and I realize she's moving closer; she puts one hand on the back of my neck and the other on my mouth, and she says, "You talk too much."  
  
She shuts me up all right - my lips want to stay right there, touching her fingers, but then maybe they'd rather be closer, maybe on her lips, because she's right there and so are her lips and her hand on my neck, and her mouth is so soft and somewhere along the way my eyes closed, and my hands are on a quest for that beautiful round backside.   
  
I get hold of her hips and lift her a bit, and she curls her legs up on either side of me. We rock together, still attached at the lips, and I slide my hands around to that perfect, delicious ass and pull her in tight.  
  
She makes a noise in the back of her throat, like's she's hungry. I hoist her a little higher, so her breasts are just above water, and I lick circles around her nipple before closing my mouth on it and sucking, so gently. Fuck, that's my thing. I love having my mouth full, whether it's tits or pussy. No complaints in that department, either, by the way.  
  
I switch sides and suck a little harder and shift my hands to spread her ass cheeks apart, letting the water caress her in places I can't currently reach. She makes that hungry noise again...I want to hear more of that.  
  
I swing us around and ease her down on a flat stone, to sit waist-deep in the water. That leaves those soft, creamy white tits bare to the sun, and to my hands and mouth.  
  
Mina cups her breasts with both hands, offering, and I lean in to taste her mouth again, licking my way down her neck until I'm nuzzling between her breasts and teasing each nipple in turn.   
  
"Hansel," she says under her breath. Just my name, while one of her hands strokes down the back of my neck and spine, as far as she can get, and back up again. She rubs hard circles around the knot I get at the base of my skull and I want to purr like a cat. Oh fuck, she knows what she's doing all right.  
  
She laughs again.  
  
"Did I say that out loud?" I hold myself up by my arms over her, floating.  
  
"I'll take it as a compliment," she says (and it is).   
  
"Hell, yes," I groan. "Come on."  
  
I scoot up the bank and help her out of the water, and she goes over to her clothes and spreads her underskirt on the grass. She flings herself down on it, giggling and glowing in the sunshine.  
  
"Whatever we want?" I ask, kneeling beside her.  
  
"Anything," she says.  
  
"Wait - " I sit back on my heels and she frowns, puzzled. For good reason - this is a fine time to be calling a halt, so I make it quick. "This isn't a pity fuck, is it?"  
  
"You mean, you saved my life, I give you my body?" she asks. I nod and she says, "Not for one moment, Hansel."  
  
Mina puts her arms around my neck and presses the length of her body along mine. She's warm and firm and her skin is like milk. I run my tongue all over her, tickling, sucking, and she's running her hands through my hair like she's petting a cat. A big, happy, horny cat.  
  
When I get between her legs I have to make an effort to not just dive in and gobble her up. So I start off gentle and step things up with my tongue and fingers, and just as she's coming she grabs my hair and shoves herself up into my mouth. I hold on to her thighs while she comes, and comes again.  
  
Mina lets go of my hair and her legs go limp. I look up and take a minute to watch her panting, breasts bobbing, one arm flung over her eyes.  
  
"Ready or not," I announce, "here I come."  
  
I can see her smile. She spreads her knees and bends them slightly, so when I get lined up and push into her it's at a perfect angle. When I'm in all the way I have to hold still, just for a moment, just feeling, anticipating. Trying to breathe.  
  
Mina uncovers her face and lays her hands on my shoulders, slides them down to rest on my hips, not pushing, just waiting.  
  
"Take your time," she whispers. "I want to watch you."  
  
I kiss her and rock forward just a little, then back, her hands following the movement, slipping further to get a grip on my ass, spreading my cheeks a bit. The warm breeze teases my balls and ass and I rock harder, and Mina murmurs in my ear.  
  
"That's it...don't stop...don't rush. Just feel, the sun on your back, the breeze on your neck, my body beneath yours...the heat inside me..."  
  
Damn if I haven't forgotten everything but how to feel. Everything she tells me, and more: her hands on my skin, her breasts against my chest, her mouth when I cover it with mine. The strength in her legs as she thrusts up to meet me.  
  
Her body is shuddering through another climax as we fuck hard and fast, and I yell and clench and feel a jolt down my spine and up my cock, shooting out of me, into her, so hot, so perfect, the rush of sensation urged on by her fingers digging into my ass and her teeth on my earlobe.  
  
I hear Mina's voice in my ear as I roll to lie face down beside her.  
  
"Feeling better now?"  
  
I turn my head to see her wicked smile.  
  
"Must be the water, huh?" I say. She laughs and smacks my naked ass. I'm hoping that's an invitation...


End file.
